


for once, it's quantity over quality

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dom!Yifan, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Soo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Spanking, alpha!yifan, but soo is a bratty omega, buttplugs and cock rings!, omega!chanyeol, sub!yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9025120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chanyeol and kyungsoo were known for being impatient but maybe a lesson from daddy will teach them how to behave





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivistan101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivistan101/gifts).



> hello i just wrote this in like 2 hours bc i was bored and it's a late late late xmas present for my best friend
> 
> i love u k !!!
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡

It shouldn’t work.

Two omegas and one alpha, it’s something not _that_ unheard of but it inevitably fell apart whenever it was heard of, therefore most people just tended to stay away from the idea. They, instead, settled for their simplistic lifestyle of one on one, regardless of the pairing it was always monogamous.

Yifan had never seen the fun in a monogamous lifestyle.

Sure, you had commitment and devotion from one person; you were their entire world and they were yours in return but more is better, right?

Yifan was commonly a man of quality over quantity but when it came to lovers and pleasure then a bigger quantity was automatically better quality.

Especially when you loved both men as much as Yifan loved Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

♡ ♡ ♡

Chanyeol smelt it first.

He was in bed with Kyungsoo whilst Yifan was (probably) out getting some food, though Chanyeol knew that the second Yifan stepped into the apartment building he’d smell it too and there’d be no stopping the alpha on his way up the stairs.

Kyungsoo had yet to wake from his slumber but Chanyeol knew it’d only be a matter of time before the younger subconsciously felt the stick of his boxers against his ass and realised that his heat was beginning.

Chanyeol’s wasn’t due for another few days but he knew that the arrival of Kyungsoo’s would easily speed his up, as it normally did.

He couldn’t find it within him to disturb Kyungsoo’s sleep so he instead got out of their overly large bed very carefully and went into the kitchen to fill up a few glasses of water, knowing that they’d all need them in a few hours.

On his return to the bedroom he found that the musky scent was even stronger and was now accompanied by some lithe moans coming from the middle of the bed, where Kyungsoo was lay on his front, seemingly rocking down into the duvet, trying to get friction against his undeniably hardening cock.

Chanyeol literally couldn’t hold back from letting out a moan himself because the sight of Kyungsoo’s small yet strong form writhing against the bed like there was no tomorrow, was something that he still wasn’t used to.

At his moan, Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to the side and lay his cheek flat against the surface of the mattress, keeping his crotch pressed against it as well. He ground his hips down and moved them around in circular motions to try and get the feeling of something, _anything_ , against his cock, which was nearly fully hard already.

The wet spot at the back of Kyungsoo’s boxers had grown considerably and Chanyeol could feel his own bout of wetness appearing but instead of letting it grow he just removed his boxers, standing naked to the side of the bed.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened considerably when he took in Chanyeol’s naked form and the elder noticed the dilation of Kyungsoo’s pupils and knew that his own were probably doing the same.

“Are you just gunna- _ah_ , stand there?” Kyungsoo muttered, bringing his arms up above his head to claw at the mattress, trying to find something to hold onto.

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice so he moved towards the bed, feeling some slick run down the back of his thigh but choosing to ignore it so he could get to Kyungsoo faster.

Once the elder had moved onto the bed Kyungsoo rolled over and let his cock sit free against his stomach. Chanyeol admired the sight because one of his favourite things about Kyungsoo was his cock; the way it stood thick against Kyungsoo’s stomach, with a slight curve to it and a _really_ good girth that both him and Yifan enjoyed swallowing down.

Chanyeol’s own cock was nearly fully hard too but his stood a little longer (perks of being tall) thicker, though it never quite reached the same flushing red as Kyungsoo’s, which Chanyeol found endearing.

“Chanyeol c’mon please, do something,” Kyungsoo begged, lolling his head back against the bed.

He must’ve known that Chanyeol was struggling as much as him but because it was Kyungsoo in heat, technically, he got the upper hand.

Chanyeol moved over Kyungsoo’s body and leaned down to kiss him once, just because, and then wrapped his long fingers around Kyungsoo’s straining cock, loving how heavy it felt in his hand. Kyungsoo immediately let out some of the best noises Chanyeol had ever heard and they became more frequent as Chanyeol moved his hand up and down Kyungsoo’s length, twisting and turning just how he knows the younger liked it.

Chanyeol couldn’t hold back from bucking against where he resting above Kyungsoo’s legs and let his cock drag against Kyungsoo’s skin, enjoying but also hating the small amount of contact he was receiving.

“You’re doing well Soo, just wait until daddy gets home, okay?” Chanyeol reminded.

Kyungsoo squirmed under Chanyeol’s touch at the mention of Yifan and the thought of his strong and calloused hands running over both of them made them _both_ whine.

Chanyeol altered how they were positioned slightly so that their cocks were aligned. This made it much easier for him to grab both and make sure that they could both feel good.

He smeared the wetness from the tip of both down over their cocks and let them rub against one another, feeling the heat radiate from each member.

Chanyeol could feel nothing but warmth running through his veins and judging by the sounds that Kyungsoo was making, the younger was feeling the same.

Chanyeol tightened his grip a bit and twisted a few times before Kyungsoo was bringing his own hand up to wind around Chanyeol’s, forcing him to speed the pace up and tighten the grip even further.

Kyungsoo had always liked it a bit rougher.

The moans that fell out of Kyungsoo’s mouth from the action was definitely worth it and within under a few minutes the younger was calling Chanyeol’s name out and spilling onto his stomach, closely followed by Chanyeol, who had slowed the strokes against his own dick, choosing instead to thumb the slit at the top until he reached his release.

“I still don’t understand where you learnt to be so good with your hands,” Kyungsoo muttered, picking one of Chanyeol’s hands up and bringing it to his mouth, licking off the excess come that’d fallen onto the other’s hand.

Chanyeol felt his cock immediately begin to harden again at the mere sight of Kyungsoo’s mouth wrapped around his fingers and judging from the lewd noises that Kyungsoo began to make, he knew what he was doing too.

“Soo, _shit_ stop, Yifan’s gunna be home soon and I wanna- _ah fuck_ , I wanna have energy for him,” Chanyeol complained, moaning louder when Kyungsoo reached around his hips to poke a finger at Chanyeol’s dripping hole.

For someone in their heat, Kyungsoo wasn’t half a fucking teasing shit.

“C’mon Yeolie, we both know it’s me he’s gunna fuck,” Kyungsoo retaliated, pushing one finger past Chanyeol’s rim and unsurprisingly emitting his own moan at the tightness around his finger.

As they were both omegas they didn’t really experience the tightness of heats very often, except for when they were fingering themselves but when you’ve got two partners, you don’t really have to do a lot for yourself.

“Then why are you, uh, prepping me- _fuck Soo_.”

Kyungsoo curled the finger up and ravished in the way that Chanyeol’s hole pulsated around his digit.

“Because, baby, we both know what a whiny bitch you are when you don’t have something up your ass.”

Chanyeol’s head fell back at the accusation and he let the words go straight to his gut, letting them mix in with the feeling of Kyungsoo’s finger digging deep inside him. He couldn’t respond in an understandable way so he just rocked his ass back down onto Kyungsoo’s finger which the latter took as a signal for Chanyeol being able to take another one.

He pushed a second finger in alongside the first and let the words flow out of his mouth as fast as the moans were coming out of Chanyeol’s.

“Why don’t we try and find the cock ring and vibrating butt plug for you, baby? You know how much daddy would love to see you with that pink handle coming out of your ass,” Kyungsoo began, his own voice getting a little weak. “But he doesn’t like it when we come too fast so we’re gunna have to put the cock ring on you, aren’t we? You’re not a very good boy when it comes to obeying daddy so let’s just get you prepared, yeah? And then he can fuck me into next week without having to worry about you.”

Chanyeol nodded quickly and Kyungsoo removed his fingers before wiping them on the mattress and moving over to their wardrobe where he pulled out a box and retrieved both a cock ring and vibrating butt plug.

Chanyeol groaned at the sight and turned onto his stomach, letting his ass perk up into the air before he needed to be told what to do.

Kyungsoo kneeled behind Chanyeol and took in a sharp bit of breath at the sight of Chanyeol’s leaking hole. There was slick running all down his thighs and Kyungsoo’s knew that Chanyeol wouldn’t need any lube for the medium sized butt plug.

He bent down and gave one lick over Chanyeol’s hole, just because he felt like it, before he spread the cheeks apart and slowly pushed the pointed end of the vibrator inside, wriggling it around before hearing Chanyeol let out a loud gasp, signaling that his prostate had, indeed, been found. Kyungsoo was careful to leave the vibrator pressed against that spot as he turned it on and immediately the room was filled with the whines and whimpers that he loved the most from his boyfriend.

Chanyeol arched his back and let his head fall down to the bed in an act of pure pleasure and it reminded Kyungsoo to quickly secure the cock ring around Chanyeol’s cock and balls before he could reach a good point too fast.

“My oh my, what on Earth do we have here?” a deep voice spoke from the doorway.

Yifan.

The two omegas had been so caught up in each other’s scents and sounds that they hadn’t even noticed the flood of alpha pheromones in the apartment.

“Kyungsoo? Isn’t it your heat, babe?” Yifan questioned, pulling off his hoodie and reaching for his belt.

Kyungsoo nodded slightly before ducking his head.

“Then why is baby the one looking blissed out of his mind?” Yifan queried, walking over to the bed and running a hand down the side of Chanyeol’s face until his fingers stopped under the youngers chin, watching him preen at his daddy’s touch.

“Because I want you to fuck me without any distractions,” Kyungsoo replied without missing a beat.

A fond smile grew on Yifan’s face and he took his hand away from Chanyeol’s face (both not before leaning down to kiss him once on the lips and once on the forehead) to run it through Kyungsoo’s hair.

“And how do you want daddy to fuck you today, babe?” Yifan purred, kneeling onto the bed so that Kyungsoo was forced to lie down in front of him. Chanyeol was still sat to the side of them and had resorted to moving the plug in and out of his ass, readying himself for the show that he was undoubtedly going to get to witness.

“Hard, daddy. Not as rough as sometimes but just like you mean it.”

Chanyeol was the one that moaned at the request whereas Yifan didn’t even bat an eye.

“On your front.”

Kyungsoo was quick to comply and was grateful to feel the cotton friction against his cock.

Yifan reached over to their beside drawers to get a bottle of lube because despite how slick Kyungsoo already was from his heat, he’d still need a bit extra for Yifan’s cock.

“You’re not gunna touch yourself, alright babe?” Kyungsoo commanded, looking at Kyungsoo’s head to see a small nod in response. “Same goes for you, baby. You can fuck yourself on the toy but that’s it, okay?”

“Mmm- _fuck yes daddy_.”

Yifan hovered himself over Kyungsoo’s back and rubbed a hand over one ass cheek before bringing it down in a hard slap, reveling in the squeal Kyungsoo gave out in response. He did this a few times to both cheeks before he was happy with the blooming redness and eventually pushed a single finger in. He twisted it a bit before adding another one, knowing that Kyungsoo didn’t need much prep time between a few fingers.

With two fingers deep inside Kyungsoo’s ass he could begin to curl them fully and dig around for Kyungsoo’s prostate, which he found within no time.

Kyungsoo let out a loud moan which turned into a series of high pitched whimpers when Yifan kept prodding his fingers against the spot, enjoying the way that Kyungsoo’s body was bouncing back against his hand.

Chanyeol pushed the vibrator right up against his prostate and let out his own few moans before reaching a hand up to wrap around his cock. Though he didn’t get very far as, within seconds, Yifan had his free hand curling around Chanyeol’s wrist and taking his hand away from his cock.

“Don’t be bad Yeolie, you’re better than that, baby,” Yifan chided, fixing Chanyeol with a stern look that caused Chanyeol’s pupils to dilate entirely.

Chanyeol whined but pushed his ass down on the vibrator further and Yifan fixated his stare on the pink handle popping out of Chanyeol’s tight hole before he felt something push back on his fingers.

“That the best you’ve got, Grandad?” Kyungsoo provoked, knowing that if there was one thing to rile Yifan up, it was doubting what he was capable of.

“Oh, sorry babe, was daddy being too gentle?” Yifan replied in the fakest sweet voice both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had ever heard. He ended the statement with the inserting of a third and thick finger, which curled alongside the other two right into Kyungsoo’s prostate.

Yifan fucked Kyungsoo with his fingers until the other sounds in the room was the squelching of Kyungsoo’s own lube around Yifan’s fingers, the former could barely even make a sound he was so deep into pleasure.

With a final forceful push, Yifan removed his fingers and slicked up his cock with a generous amount of lube and pushed it straight into Kyungsoo with no warning. The younger cried out and immediately fucked himself back onto Yifan’s cock.

But daddy wasn’t having any of that.

He pushed his body down so he was pinning Kyungsoo down with every inch of his body and he moved only his hips in a fast motion so that he was slamming into Kyungsoo’s ass with every movement.

“Is that better, babe? Is daddy meeting your needs now?” Yifan purred into Kyungsoo’s eat, biting the ear lobe. Kyungsoo choked out a moan in response to Yifan’s questions and just hoped that his expression was proof enough that _yes_ , daddy was doing so well.

“What about you, baby boy? I bet that vibrator is nothing compared to my cock, huh?” Yifan asked Chanyeol, turning his head slightly to face that other boy.

He removed one hand from Kyungsoo’s hips (without slowing down the pace) and reached over the rub over the head of Chanyeol’s cock, dipping his thumb into the slit just like what Chanyeol had done to himself earlier on.

“Daddy, _fuck please-_ ” Chanyeol choked out, his mind becoming cloudy with the pleasure that was encompassing his body. He definitely would’ve already come had it not been for that _stupid fucking_ cock ring but he had a feeling he was going to come despite it in a minute.

“Fuck daddy, faster _please_ ,” Kyungsoo begged, pushing back onto Yifan’s cock more than ever so Yifan ramped up the pace and simultaneously snapped his hips against Kyungsoo’s ass whilst wrapping his entire hand around Chanyeol’s cock, making them both come almost instantaneously.

Yifan didn’t slow down with either man at all and let himself fuck into Kyungsoo’s oversensitive body until he reached his own orgasm and he fisted Chanyeol’s cock until the latter was completely rid of come.

Eventually the two fell down from their high and Yifan pulled out of Kyungsoo whilst Chanyeol pulled the vibrator from himself and turned it off, placing it to the side of the bed alongside the useless cock ring.

“Are you guys gunna wait for daddy to get home next time?” Yifan asked, looking at both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol with a questioning, yet rather threatening, glare.

Both nodded in response and Yifan smiled contently.

“Good. Now let’s get you two babies cleaned up before we go again this afternoon.”

Neither Kyungsoo nor Chanyeol even bothered to try and hide the excitement on their face.

♡ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it !!!
> 
> feedback is always appreciated, my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/lgbtsguk)
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A1703W39)
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
